


The Distance - A Stiles/Danny Fanmix

by FaileGaidin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaileGaidin/pseuds/FaileGaidin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the end of their senior year at Beacon Hills, Danny and Stiles accidentally get soul-bonded by some nasty witch. Neither realizes anything is wrong until Danny decides to go to college in New York and suddenly he can't sleep and Stiles is constantly half a breath away from a panic attack. Going into full research mode, Stiles figures out the bonding and tries to talk to Danny about it. Danny wants nothing to do with it, though; he just wants a normal life and a chance at happiness, not being soul bonded to some ADD kid that always seems to be caught up in the weirdest shit. When Danny is attacked outside of a club one night, though, and the cops get there just in time to save him, he finds out that they were tipped off by Stiles, who could FEEL that Danny was in danger. After that...Danny just says to hell with it and transfers back to California. Stiles and Scott happily take him in as their fourth (almost fifth?) roommate, since Isaac actually lives there and Allison might as well. Danny starts sleeping again and Stiles can breathe a little easier, and as they learn the ins and outs of knowing each other in the most intimate of ways emotionally, they both slowly realize that they might just be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance - A Stiles/Danny Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiseAgainPhoenix (matchsticks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/gifts).



> I love this prompt and kind of want to write the accompanying fic, but I don't really have time. Huge thanks to riseagainphoenix for prompting this!

  
[](http://photobucket.com/)   


Fanmix can be found [HERE.](http://8tracks.com/failegaidin/the-distance)


End file.
